The Winter Ball
by murcuh
Summary: The student council is hosting a Winter Ball and Kyo agrees to take Tohru. Fluffy like a cloud. FINALLY COMPLETE. Reviews are lovely
1. Chapter 1  The Important Information

**A/N: This story takes place while Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure still live together and the former three still attend high school. BUT, it's after the curse is broken and before they graduate (Does that make any sense? In my head it does (laugh)). It takes place around winter time, and the student council has decided to host a winter ball. That's all I'm going to divulge right now. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Fruits Basket (sob).**

**Chapter 1: The Important Information**

The bell has just rung, signaling the end of the day and the start of the weekend. Tohru walks, arms interlocked with Uo and Hana, to their adjoining lockers.

"Have you seen the posters all around school?" Hana says, calmly in her eerie voice. She flips her hair over her shoulder.

"There are posters? Where? What do they say?" Tohru asks, filling with excitement.

Hana just points to the large sheet of blue paper above their heads, "That is the poster."

Tohru chuckles, "Oh, I see."

"You're not very observant today there, Tohru. Is ole' Orange-Top treatin' you wrong; need me to do somethin' 'bout it?" Uo smirks.

"OH NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Tohru exclaims truthfully, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Uo, you probably shouldn't tease Tohru." Hana says.

Uo cackles and opens her locker, then carelessly tosses her books inside. She knew she wasn't going to do any homework this weekend. Crazy talk.

Tohru's shoulders fall, "Kyo is really sweet to me, you both shouldn't worry. I'm really glad he cares about me. I'm also really thankful for him. He makes me so happy."

Hana places an arm around her, "Don't worry Tohru, she's only being a grump. We're both really happy for you and the orange-haired Sohma boy, but did you read the sign?"

Tohru shakes her head and gazes at the large sheet of paper.

In large white lettering it says: "WINTER BALL THIS UPCOMING SATURDAY AT EIGHT P.M. WHAT A WONDERFUL WAY TO SPEND IT WITH SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT. TICKETS ARE ONLY TWENTY DOLLARS. NO ADMITTANCE AFTER NINE P.M."

"Oh my goodness, there's a dance!" Tohru giggles.

"You gonna go with Orange-y?" Uo says questioningly.

"I don't know, actually, if that's something he would like to do. Maybe I'll bring it up, but it's no big deal."

"He should really treat you to a dance though," Hana says.

Tohru blushes again, "Well, I better go – I have to go to the grocery store now. Have a good weekend!"

Hana and Uo shake their heads as Tohru skips down the hall towards the double doors.

"Whew, I'm glad I got out of that one." Tohru whispers as she walks out into the afternoon sunlight.

"Glad you got out of what?" Kyo materializes next to Tohru with his arms crossed and a small grin on his face.

"Oh, Kyo, I didn't see you! Did you wait here just for me?" Tohru giggles.

Kyo chuckles, "Well, yeah, actually." He ran a hand through his orange hair, eyes shining.

"I hope you weren't bored, I don't want you to go to any extra trouble." Tohru shoots Kyo a beaming smile, but all he does is let out a sigh.

"Tohru, we're dating, I'm supposed to wait for you. Don't let it get under your skin. I didn't mind at all. Although… I was getting a little tired…" He teases.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru waves her arms around then slumps against the wall and slides down, plopping on her butt.

Kyo squats down next to her, "Tohru, I was just kidding, don't worry about it." He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to assume you saw the fliers for the 'Winter Ball' that's tomorrow."

Tohru's body goes stiff, "Uh… um… well… uh…"

It's so unlike Kyo, but he lifts up his head and laughs loudly, "Tohru, just forget about it for right now if it bothers you so much. If you want to go, I'll take you, but if not - put that goofy smile back on your face."

Tohru blushes and looks up at Kyo from under her brown bangs, "You think my smile is goofy?"

Kyo springs into the air, landing on the balls of his feet, "AH! I don't mean it like that!" He denies.

But Tohru just giggles, "It's alright, Kyo, I'm not offended."

Now it's Kyo's turn to blush as Tohru smiles warmly up at him.

"You're so cute." Kyo murmurs. They both stare at one another, happily.

Tohru smiles as Kyo reaches out his hand for her to take. She slips her palm into his and he pulls her to her feet. Kyo then assumes a waltz position; Tohru curtsies. They pretend to dance around the courtyard with one another.

After a couple twirls, Kyo pulls Tohru close.

"Tohru Honda, would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me, Kyo Sohma?" Kyo gazes into Tohru's eyes.

She meets his gaze and stares from under her lashes, and then she smiles, "I would love to go with you, Kyo!"

Kyo's smile is warm and full of love. He puts both hands on her tiny waist and propels her into the air, spinning and laughing.

Kyo then puts her down and leans in really close. Tohru closes her eyes. She stands on her tip-toes as Kyo swiftly and surely closes the space between them and places his lips on hers. They stand there, lips and limbs intertwined together, for what seems like ages.

Tohru breaks away and smiles some more, "We need to go get the ingredients for dinner tonight."

"Don't you want to go look for a dress?" Kyo says, reaching for her hand.

"Oh, right! Where should we look?" Tohru exclaims.

Kyo chuckles, "I'm not really an expert, Tohru. Why don't we try Ayame's shop?"

Tohru slaps her forehead with her palm, "Why didn't I think of that? That's a perfect idea, Kyo! You're so good to me."

"Although, I might regret taking you to that snake's shop. He IS a little weird…" Kyo mutters.

"What?" Tohru questions, a puzzled look on her face.

Kyo just slides a hand through his hair again, and the blush comes back to intrude on his cheeks.

They walk hand-in-hand together out of the courtyard into the city.

**I don't know whether or not I like writing this story, I was really excited when I first started it… but I feel like it's still in its infancy. I just upload this and if people like it, I'll upload the second chapter. This story may be around four or five chapters. **

**Thank you for reading and leaving such nice reviews on my other stories, you're all so kind! **

**XX Murcuh**


	2. Chapter 2 Plans for Tomorrow

**Hello again! Well, I'm assuming you came here to read the second chapter of my little story. I hope you enjoy this one as well – I hope to continue this onwards. I mean, I really like writing oneshots, but I wish to make a FF that lasts for a couple chapters. I don't own Fruits Basket. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 2: Plans for Tomorrow**

Tohru and Kyo stroll around the streets together, trying to remember where Ayame's shop is located. Tohru has only been there once, with Yuki, and was told never to return. According to him, Ayame does "dirty things."

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Kyo asks.

Tohru looks up at a street sign and shades her eyes from the sun, "I think Yuki and I went this way. I'm pretty sure we passed a rare tea shop of some sort. But I may be wrong."

Kyo pats her on the shoulder, "It's alright – we can always ask someone, don't worry."

An elderly woman waddles over to the bench under the street sign and starts rummaging through her purse.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but can we have a moment of your time?" Kyo asks, politely.

The woman and Tohru look at Kyo, surprised at his gentlemanly-ness.

"Of course, young man; my, you are quite handsome." She smiles.

Tohru nods and giggles, "He is, isn't he?"

The woman's gaze turns to Tohru, "Are you his bright little flower, miss?"

Kyo grins, "That she is," he says, glancing at Tohru.

"What a sweet young lady, you should be very happy to have picked this one."

Tohru keeps smiling and Kyo runs his hand through his hair, getting a little bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but can we ask where a cosplay shop is around here? It's run by a man named Ayame Sohma." Kyo asks.

"Cosplay?" The woman looks a bit startled, "I don't really know what cosplay is. Are you referring to the costume shop three blocks from here?"

Tohru brightens, "Possibly! Is it run by a beautiful man with long silver hair and amber eyes?" Kyo slaps his head with his hand.

The elderly woman lets out a guffaw, "My, I sense a little jealousy, no? Well, yes, that's the one. He sells maids outfits and the like. Yes, just go ahead three blocks and it's opposite the pharmacy."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru claps.

The young couple bow and start to walk away, but the woman quickly grasps onto Kyo's elbow.

"Excuse me, we have to be leaving."

Tohru doesn't notice and keeps walking to the nearby trashcan to throw away a wrapper she found in her pocket.

The woman stares at Kyo with a blank expression, "I sense a lot of emotion towards that girl from you. You better take care of her, or bad things will happen." She pauses before continuing, "That girl really cares for you, I can tell. Make sure that whatever you do to make her happy – keep doing it."

A nervous feeling creeps up Kyo's back then he nods, "Goodbye," was all he could manage.

"Tohru, wait for me to catch up with you!" Kyo calls out.

Tohru turns sharply, startled, but twists her ankle and threatens to slop into the pavement. But Kyo darts to her aide and scoops her up in his arms.

"I'm glad I can finally rescue you properly," He whispers into her ear.

Tohru blushes, then wraps her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much, Kyo."

Kyo grins, "Of course, but I don't think you should be walking on that ankle – how about I give you a piggy back ride?"

Tohru giggles as Kyo slips her onto his back. She squeals with delight as he starts running the three blocks to Ayame's shop. She bounces up and down against his tenuous, strong back. Her calls of happiness are ripped away in the wind. Kyo feels something tug at the edge of his emotions – a feeling of pure happiness. He whoops and hollers with Tohru as they fly to the shop.

"Look, Kyo, there's the pharmacy!" Tohru points over his shoulder.

Kyo stops, panting, while Tohru slides off his back, straightening out her skirt in the process.

Kyo takes her hand and they walk into the tiny, well-kept shop.

"Hello?" Kyo calls out.

"IS THAT KYONKICHI?" The loud booming voice of Ayame shouts.

Mine and Ayame rush from the back room and place a hand over their breasts.

"Mine! It is dear Kyonkichi and our special flower, Tohru! What a surprise!" Ayame runs over to Tohru and wraps his arms around the girl.

"Don't call me that." Is all Kyo can say, but he's completely ignored.

Tohru smiles and returns the embrace.

Kyo runs his hand through his hair again as Mine comes over to curtsy.

"What do you need today, Kyonkichi?" says Ayame in a sultry voice.

"Seriously, quit it."

But Tohru just jumps in, "Our school is having a winter ball tomorrow and we were wondering if you could do our clothes for us!"

Ayame's face lights up, "OF COURSE MY DARLINGS, I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU TWO OUT; FREE OF CHARGE FOR MY FAVORITE COUPLE! MY WORD YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE! MINE – WE MUST GET STARTED AT ONCE TO MAKE A WONDERFUL DRESS AND SUIT FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG PEOPLE!"

Mine's eyes flash evilly, "My pleasure, Ayame!"

They scurry into the back room, leaving Tohru and Kyo together. Kyo's facial expression mixed with fear and regret.

"Why did we come here?" He slaps a hand over his face.

"What's the matter, Kyo?" Tohru places a hand on his neck and Kyo can feel the goose bumps on his body prick up all over.

His hand falls down and he turns to look at Tohru, smiling, "You're beautiful."

Tohru's face turns varying shades of pink, "K-Kyo, t-thank you s-so much."

He chuckles and places a quick kiss on her forehead.

"AREN'T THEY SO ADORABLE, MINE? I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH!" Ayame and Mine were going to ask the couple for some measurements, but didn't want to intrude on the moment.

The former cat and the rice ball blush, looking at various areas of the shop.

"Tohru, can you please come back here so I can get some good measurements from you?" Mine calls out.

"Of course, I'm coming!" She skips to the back and is swept away by Mine.

Kyo watches her go with a sad look on his face.

A puff of air in his ear sends him flying, "What the hell was that for, you creep? Don't ever do that to me again! You're almost worse than Shigure!"

Ayame just chuckles, "Come back here with me, Kyonkichi, there are things we have to do." He winks.

Kyo gulps and turns to leave, but Ayame grabs him by the collar and drags him into a separate area to be measured.

This is certainly going to be interesting…


	3. Chapter 3 The Night before the Ball

**Here we go! Already Chapter 3 of the Winter Ball Story, it's amazing! I hope you all like this one too. Please enjoy. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 3: The Night before the Ball**

Mine holds up different fabrics to help with Tohru's selection, "I think a nice blue would go very well with your skin tone. We can sew jewels around the neckline. My goodness, there are so many great options to choose from. I'm glad you came to us, though. You're in good hands."

"Thank you," Tohru smiles.

Mine returns the kindness, "Maybe we can make it a long dress with a little loop that can slip around your finger. So whenever you lift up your hand, the train of your dress will come up too! It'll almost be like a wedding gown of some sort. We should also have it be strapless. We'll have to make some elbow-length gloves if it's going to be strapless."

"Anything will be fine."

Mine gasps and throws the different material in the air, "NO, IT WILL BE PERFECT, DEAR TOHRU!"

"You sound almost like Ayame," Tohru giggles.

Mine blushes and regains her composure, "Ayame _is_ very dear to me."

"You two suit each other very well," Tohru says, smiling again.

Mine's glasses fog, "Well, we have to take your measurements, now."

Tohru stands up straight as Mine places the measuring ruler all over her body.

"Yes, this dress will be absolutely stunning…" Mine whispers cunningly, a design already forming in her mind. "Just wait until I get to make the wedding dresses…!"

Tohru blushes and laughs nervously, "Um… that's not really something we should think about right now."

"Pish posh, it'll be here before you know it!" Mine winks, "Go ahead and turn for me, dear."

Meanwhile…

"Ayame, you don't have to keep sticking me with pins!" Kyo says, frustrated by the constant pricking.

"Oh dear, Kyonkichi, I don't mean to do it on purpose! Now… if I was designing Tohru's dress… I would make it be a blue… So we should make the accents on your tuxedo blue as well. You two will be matching and everyone will be jealous!"

"Don't you want to check and make sure…?"

"Do you not trust me, Kyonkichi? I know for a fact Tohru will wear blue! Besides, it's a winter ball, right? I run a clothing shop for a reason!" Ayame throws his head back and laughs at his own joke. "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I'M ASKED TO DESIGN THE WEDDING DRESS AS WELL!"

Kyo's face turns a very dark shade of red and he gulps. Ayame just laughs loudly again.

Kyo runs his hand through his hair for the millionth time. A habit that Tohru has told him she thinks is adorable. He can now never stop doing it – even if she isn't around. Shigure and Yuki tease him about it all the time, but Tohru just gives Kyo a reassuring kiss on his forehead to make him feel better.

Although they're separate from one another, they sigh and think of each other.

_I wonder how Tohru's doing…_

_Kyo must be having a hard time with Ayame…_

The hours fly by and the two garments are finally completed.

Tohru skips out of the backroom, a little stiff from standing still for so long. She sees Kyo standing at the store front with a large tuxedo bag.

He turns to see her and a smile instantly lights his face. He walks over to her.

"Hey, you," he grins.

"Hello, Kyo!" Tohru beams back.

"I hope you didn't get stuck with any pins, like I did."

Tohru flails her arms, "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Kyo bops her gently on the head, "Of course I am, why do I have to keep reminding you that I'm not a total wuss?"

Tohru laughs, "I'm just making sure you're alright!"

Kyo smiles again at her joyous face, "Thank you."

"Would you like to see my dress, Kyo?" She holds up her garment bag, getting ready to unzip it.

"Now, Tohru," Ayame says, strolling over, "a princess should really wait until the ball to show her prince what her dress will look like." Ayame shakes a finger.

"Why can't she just show me the dress now?" Kyo asks, turning to face him.

"It will be a special moment that should not be wasted until the time is right." Mine says simply, walking over.

Kyo's shoulders fall, but Tohru pipes up, "Thank you both so much for helping to make these. I'll cherish my dress forever. Have a wonderful night!"

The couples exchange goodbyes and Kyo and Tohru leave the cosplay shop.

Kyo stretches out his arms with the garment bags, and lets out a breath, sending out a fog into the evening air.

"What would you like to do now?" Kyo asks.

"Well… I do have to go to the grocery store." Tohru says as she reaches for his hand.

"It's pretty late to go to the grocery store."

"But I didn't make dinner! What about Shigure and Yuki? What if they're starving?" Tohru exclaims.

"Tohru, they _did_ eat before you came to live with them. They probably just ordered take out. They know how to use a phone, they're not _that_ useless," Kyo chuckles. He readjusts the bags on his arm.

Tohru lets out a breath, "Oh, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it, how about we go find something for us to eat? There's a café right over there." He points to the faded building only across the street.

"Shouldn't we let Shigure and Yuki know we'll be going out? It'll be rude if we get food and it turns out that they didn't eat anything." She says, looking around for a pay phone.

"Tohru, don't think about it, please." Kyo touches her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, for bothering you about it. I just worry about them." Her eyes start to water.

"Tohru…" Kyo breathes. He wipes her eyes and pulls her to his chest with one arm, "You don't bother me. Your heart is like a suitcase – holding inside everyone you meet and care about. That is something you should never be ashamed of. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. You are such a loving, beautiful girl."

Tohru sniffs and lets out a little laugh, "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"I just don't want you to cry. Let's go." He smiles.

Without a word, Tohru and Kyo start walking, hands locked to the small café on the corner.

"Can we get our food to go so we can eat at home?" Tohru asks, eyes shining. Kyo holds open the door and they both amble inside.

"Sure, order what you want – I'll pay." He hands her his wallet.

Tohru bounds up to the counter, "Hello, can we get two orders of yakisoba?"

The waitress rings up their order and Tohru hands over the correct amount of yen.

A couple minutes later, the couple strolls out of the café: Tohru holding dinner and Kyo still holding the garment bags. They talk and laugh with each other as they walk for home.

Meanwhile at Shigure's house…

"Where _is_ Miss Honda and that stupid cat?" Yuki fumes. He keeps checking the path up to the front door to see Tohru's bright face. His ears perk for the slightest sign of her laugh. He still doesn't trust that stupid cat.

Shigure shrugs from behind his newspaper, "They're probably hanky-pankying somewhere."

Yuki strides over to Shigure and punches him in the gut, "Shut up, you pervert. Miss Honda isn't like that."

"You never know, Yuki, Kyo's probably pressuring her to do that kind of stuff."

"Shut up! I don't want your dirty mind to infect mine," Yuki growls. He clenches his fist and looks out the open screen door for the hundredth time.

"At least we ordered take-out, right Yuki?" Shigure grins, giving him a thumb up.

"Be quiet, you can be so annoying sometimes."

Shigure feigns a look of pain, "Why are you so cruel to me, Yuki? Are you jealous that they're out doing naughty stuff together?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS, YOU ARE ABOSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Yuki storms up the stairs to his bedroom.

Shigure shrugs again and picks at what's left of their dinner.

"Hello! We're home!" Tohru calls into the house. She removes her shoes and bows to Shigure.

"Tohru! Kyo! I'm glad to see the both of you! Where were you two?"

"Well… there's a dance tomorrow so Kyo and I went to Ayame's shop for them to design our clothes. But it got really late, so I couldn't go to the grocery store, but Kyo treated me to dinner which we brought back here."

"I bet Aya was excited. That sounds like fun, you should let Yuki know – he's been out of sorts since you've been gone." Shigure grins.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asks, "Where is he?"

"Oh, sulking in his room, probably." Shigure says, standing up. He chuckles to himself and walks to the bathroom.

Tohru hurries to the staircase, ready to go up to see him, but Kyo catches her elbow, "We have to eat dinner, worry about him later."

Tohru sighs but steps off the step and over to the table. Kyo places the bag full of yakisoba in front of her. Tohru plops under the kotatsu and Kyo sits next to her.

"Dig in, although it won't be as good as your yakisoba." Kyo grins.

Tohru smiles, "You never know!"

They eat together, making small talk and enjoying one another's company. Once they finish, Tohru clears the plates away and throws them away in the garbage. Kyo follows her into the kitchen. He traps her against a wall and starts to kiss on her neck. Tohru giggles and blushes.

"Kyo, what has gotten in to you?" Tohru squeals.

Kyo laughs, his voice husky, "I just love you a lot, Tohru." He pins her arms against the wall and Tohru blushes more. Kyo kisses her and Tohru just melts.

A pair of hands rips Kyo from Tohru.

"What are you doing to Miss Honda, you stupid cat?" Yuki throws Kyo on the floor, stepping on his chest with a socked foot.

Tohru freezes, embarrassed, "P-please, don't hurt him. It was m-my fault."

"I highly doubt that, Miss Honda, he had you pinned against the wall!"

"I wasn't going to do anything to her, you damn rat! Get off me!" Kyo yells.

"You're disgusting, Miss Honda is a lady!"

Tohru walks over to Yuki and places a hand on his arm, "I'm really sorry, Yuki, we thought you were upstairs."

"Don't explain anything to him, Tohru, _he_ doesn't need to know. It's _our_ business. _We're_ the ones dating." Kyo snaps, directing his annoyance towards Yuki.

"It's not proper! First you stay out late, and then you come home to do more canoodling in the kitchen! What is wrong with you, stupid cat?"

"WE WEREN'T CANOODLING! WE WENT TO GET TOHRU A DRESS FOR THE BALL TOMORROW!" Kyo pushes Yuki's ankle off and sits up.

"What a nice lie!" Yuki spits.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kyo snaps back.

"Like Miss Honda wants to go to the dance with you, you'd probably grope her on the dance floor!"

Tohru's eyes water and she runs out of the kitchen.

"Great, look what you did!" Kyo screams.

Yuki steps over Kyo and runs after Tohru.

Kyo scrambles to his feet and stomps after Yuki, "She doesn't want to see _you_!"

Yuki whirls around and grabs Kyo by the shirt, "I don't want you touching Miss Honda inappropriately like you were doing a second ago. I don't want you to force Miss Honda to do anything provocative. She is a gentle soul that doesn't need to be tainted by your hormonal urges."

Kyo shoves Yuki, "For God's sake, _you're_ the one being lewd! I wasn't planning on doing anything to her! Do you imagine us doing stuff to each other? That's gross, you damn rat! It's none of your business anyway!"

Yuki turns on his heel and continues up the stairs. Kyo reaches for his ankle and rips him down. Yuki falls and his chin connects with the step and blood spurts everywhere. Kyo ignores him and runs up the stairs to Tohru's bedroom. He presses an ear to the door and hears muffled sobs.

Kyo knocks, "Tohru?"

"U-um, c-come in," she manages through sobs.

Kyo opens the door and locks it behind him; he doesn't want Yuki barging in on them again – even though nothing inappropriate is going to happen.

Tohru is a crumpled mess on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Kyo walks over to the bed and climbs in next to her. His sits cross-legged and reaches out to stroke her hair.

"Are you okay, Tohru?"

Tohru just sobs more, "I'm a horrible person!"

"Tohru, you're not horrible. You did nothing wrong, Yuki's just being paranoid. Don't beat yourself up over what happened."

Tohru keeps sobbing, "I'm so sorry!"

"Please Tohru…" Kyo whispers, "It's really alright. I'm still taking you to the ball tomorrow, whether or not Yuki approves. I want to see you look so beautiful in your dress. I want to spend tomorrow night with you. I'm sorry for kissing you in the kitchen. I didn't know Yuki would come down there and say those things. I want you to know though, that I would never do anything to pressure you into those types of things. I respect you, Tohru. I love you. I love you so much I could die."

Tohru sits up, wiping her face. Kyo reaches out to her and pulls her into his lap. She continues sobbing and Kyo just holds her, without saying anything.

"I _am_ taking you to that winter ball tomorrow." Kyo says firmly.

Tohru hiccups and her eyes droop. Kyo lays her down against the pillows and slides off the bed.

He turns to leave, but Tohru grabs his shirt, "Please don't go."

Kyo leans down and kisses her forehead before slipping back into her bed. Tohru wiggles over and Kyo wraps his arms around her.

Tohru hiccups a couple more times while Kyo closes his eyes. He lays there with her until he can hear her breathing slow. He gives her another kiss before falling asleep himself.

**The much awaited third chapter has finished! I'm currently working on number four and I hope to upload that soon! I hope you like this one. This story has gotten out of control in my opinion, I didn't mean for Yuki to intervene like this and threaten Kyo about sex and stuff. Oh well, it'll all wrap up soon. Next chapter: the hours before the ball!**

**Thank you for reading, please feel free to review!**

**XX Murcuh**


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning of the Ball

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. My computer decided to mutiny against me and refused to work. I was sobbing because I wanted to finish my stories, but it wouldn't even turn on! I almost lost all my documents! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sorry for making you all wait. It was being so mean to me for a couple days;-; Please forgive me, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 4: The Morning of the Ball**

Tohru yawns and wipes her eyes, leaning up on her elbow. Last night was certainly wonderful: Dancing in the courtyard, visiting Ayame's shop, getting yakisoba from the small café, coming home and eating under the kotatsu, kissing in the kitchen… despite Yuki's reaction. But best of all was when Kyo actually came up to see her and spent the night in her bed letting her cuddle up against him. She loves sleeping in the same bed as Kyo. They have only done it a couple times before, but each time is so special.

She feels a presence rustle around the nape of her back. She strains her neck to look behind her and sees Kyo with his arms wrapped through her legs and his face pressing on the bare skin of her back. Her shirt had slid up in the middle of the night and Kyo's face was attracted to it like a cat looking for warmth.

_I wonder how he managed to sleep like that_, she muses. Tohru smiles as she listens to his light snore. Kyo softly mewls and Tohru reaches back a hand to rest on top of his head.

"Kyo," She whispers, not really wanting to wake him, but to be able to move him so she could snuggle up against his chest again.

With his eyes still closed, Kyo stretches out his arms and legs; Tohru takes this opportunity to pivot her body so she faces him. She intertwines her arms through his, pressing her hips against his body. They're chest to chest. He yawns, bumping his head into the nape of her neck.

"Mmm… G'mornin'," he slurs.

Tohru rubs his eyes and kisses his cheek, "And a good morning to you."

Kyo pulls his face up, his eyes still half-closed, and gives her a peck on the chin, "Damn… missed."

Tohru giggles and helps him out by placing her lips on his. She notices Kyo shiver slightly and it makes her toes curl. She can feel him smile in their kiss. He breaks away first, grins wide and comes back hungry for more. They lay there together for a while just kissing whatever area of skin they could reach. They run their hands through each other's hair and clasp one another's back.

There's a knock on the door, shattering their moment.

Kyo groans loudly, but Tohru just gives him a quick peck and slides off the bed. Kyo closes his eyes as she walks over to the door. She turns back and flashes a smile at his curled body before unlocking and opening the door. She's shocked by who stands before her.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru smiles at the violet-eyed boy, her lips still burning from the kisses she shared just moments before, "Hello, Yuki."

Kyo darts up in an instant, furious.

Yuki grins back until he glances behind her, seeing Kyo frown at him from Tohru's sheets.

"He spent the night with you?" He sounds a little miffed. This question earns him a squinting, piercing glare from Kyo.

Tohru places a hand on his arm before any blood is shed, "Yes Yuki, but nothing happened. After Kyo came in here to see how I was doing last night, we fell asleep with our school uniforms still on. I'm sorry about yesterday that you had to see… us… down there in the kitchen… together. I promise that we won't make things awkward for you."

Yuki's eyes flicker back to Kyo's stare, but Kyo doesn't say anything.

Tohru turns back to Kyo who changes his menacing glower to a blank look at the ceiling. Yuki coughs and Tohru faces him again. Kyo returns to shooting mental knives at Yuki after Tohru turns around.

"It's alright, Miss Honda. I actually came here to apologize. I'm sorry. I should never have flipped out on you… or Kyo." The last word comes out a little strained. It's rewarded by another stabbing glare. "Whatever the two of you wish to do is none of my business."

"It's okay, Yuki, thank you for coming to apologize, though, it really means a lot. I know you're just concerned." She smiles warmly at him and reaches out her arms to hug him.

Yuki blushes but steps into her embrace. There is a hint of steam vacating Kyo's ears – his face the color of a tomato. He still doesn't speak. Tohru gives Yuki a quick squeeze and lets him go. He bows and turns to leave.

"Please… have fun tonight." He says over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Tohru beams again. Yuki walks away and she shuts the door. She lets out a sigh before fluidly skipping back over to the bed. She bounces on top of the sheets and Kyo grumbles loudly.

"He is such an asshole sometimes." Kyo mutters.

"But he means well, Kyo."

"I don't care. He said some mean things to you last night. I'm not going to be so quick to forgive him. He made you cry, dammit, that really pisses me off," Kyo sits up and pulls Tohru into his lap so her legs wrap around his abdomen. "I'm _especially_ not going to forgive him since he didn't let me finish with you."

Tohru lets out a playful shriek before Kyo hungrily kisses her on the mouth. He pushes her onto her back and leaves a trail of steamy kisses along her lips to her collarbone.

"This shirt is really hindering me." He says gruffly in between each kiss. He pulls at the fabric of her shirt with his teeth.

Tohru blushes at his forwardness and lets out a little squeak.

He chuckles at her innocence and kisses her again. Tohru loses herself in the moment and tugs her hands through his orange hair. She lets her hands trail down his back. Kyo shivers in their kiss and Tohru's abdomen does flips. This was certainly one of the most intense moments they've ever had. Suddenly Kyo's shirt is being flung on the ground, banished to the floor. Their breathing is ragged. Tohru's nails rake down his back, swirling around the muscles that protrude. She bites her lip as Kyo nibbles on her neck; he feels so alive.

After a while, their moment calms down to a simmer. Tohru slides up against Kyo's chest and looks up into his eyes. They stare at one another for a minute before he speaks.

"I love you, Tohru."

Tohru smiles wide, "I love you too, Kyo."

They lay there together until Tohru sighs.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asks, pushing a piece of brown hair behind her ear. He stares at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"I hope we're not planning to stay in bed all day."

"Why not?"

"We have to get ready, silly! Don't you want to get dressed for the ball?" Tohru's brown eyes shine.

"Tohru, the dance isn't until eight tonight, it's only," he pauses and glances at the clock on the night stand, "10:32 in the morning." He finishes.

"I know, but I don't want to be late!" Tohru lets out a giggle.

Kyo laughs tiredly, letting his head fall back against the bed, "I promise you won't be late."

"It means a lot that you're taking me, Kyo." She whispers.

Kyo lifts up his head and reaches out a hand to touch her face. She presses her cheek into his palm, smiling.

"Come on, get up," Kyo says.

Tohru's stomach growls and Kyo laughs heartily. Tohru smiles and grabs Kyo's hand, pulling him out of bed. Kyo runs his hand through his hair for the first time that morning and they leave the bedroom to find something to eat.

**I feel bad leaving it off here, making this such a short chapter – but I wanted to at least give you all something to read to make up for being how late it is. I'm currently working on the afternoon before the ball right now. Please review! I appreciate all of them!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Afternoon before the Ball

**Hello again… I feel so happy that some of you actually like this little story. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I got a review that told me to, "Please hurry up and write the next chapter," and I am doing just that. Please enjoy. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 5: The Afternoon before the Ball**

As Kyo and Tohru descend the staircase, they notice that the house is completely quiet (a rare moment that should always be appreciated). Yuki seemingly disappeared and Shigure is no where to be found.

"Where are they? Do you think they left early? I wonder if they're okay!" Tohru frantically spews. She looks around the living room and peeks into the kitchen, straining to hear any signs of life.

"Yuki probably went to the school since he's on that student council or whatever. Lord knows about Shigure though, honestly." Kyo says. He pats Tohru's head while scratching his stomach with his other hand, "Calm down, they're both fine."

Tohru's worried mood deflates and she sighs in relief, "You're probably right. The student council is in charge of the ball tonight, so Yuki might have had to leave so he could help set up."

Kyo flashes Tohru a smile, "There you go. Shigure might be with his writer friends getting drunk on sake or something. This thought is ridiculous since it's so early in the morning, but whatever. Not to worry."

Tohru's eyes bulge out of her skull, "DRUNK? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT HOME? WHAT IF HE GETS LOST, FALLS INTO A DITCH, CAN'T GET OUT AND–" her arms flail around in rapid motions.

Kyo dodges her movements, "Tohru! You need to relax!" He reaches out his hand and plops it on her forehead, "Seriously, Shigure is stupid most of the time, but he's not going to get drunk and end up in a ditch," Tohru stops swinging her arms and her shoulders droop.

"As much as I want him to sometimes…" Kyo mutters in an undertone. Tohru's face whips up and her eyes augment again.

Kyo clutches her shoulders, "TOHRU! YOU _NEED_ TO CHILL OUT."

Tohru blushes, "Oh… sorry Kyo… I guess I'm a little crazy this morning. I mean, I-I slept really good last night… and e-everything. Thank you by the way… f-for spending the night… with me. It really means… so much to me, honestly. K-Kyo you're… so amazing… and I–"

Kyo shakes his head and silences her sputtering with his lips. Tohru's eyes widen again but Kyo presses her against his chest, making her eyes flutter closed. He moves his hands from her shoulders to gently cup the sides of her face. The kisses are soft and sweet. Tohru melts and Kyo feels her hands slowly slide up to slink around his neck. He smirks in their kiss; he got her – hook, line, and sinker.

After a moment passes, Kyo pulls away and continues to crookedly grin down at her dazed face.

"Um… I guess I talk too much sometimes." Tohru whispers, a hint of blush around her cheeks.

Kyo's chagrin disappears and he lets out a lighthearted chuckle, "Don't worry about it. Let's get something to eat."

Tohru smiles warmly at him, "Well… we should probably change into different clothes – I think we're starting to stink."

Much to Tohru's embarrassment, Kyo lifts up an armpit and takes a whiff. He jerks his head back, "You may be right. I think I'll shower before I eat. Unless you want to go first…?"

Tohru waves her hands back in forth, "Oh, no, you go right ahead! I can definitely wait!"

Kyo's smirk reappears and he walks over to place his lips by her ear, "Maybe we should save water and shower together." He softly kisses her earlobe.

Despite having an intense make out session earlier, this little comment and gesture of very intimate expression makes Tohru's eyes roll up and faint – her face the deepest shade of red Kyo has ever seen.

Kyo quickly grabs Tohru's fluid, unconscious body before she falls to the floor. He can't help himself and lets out a raucous laugh at her reaction. He hopes Tohru will hear him laughing and will wake up, embarrassed, but it's no use, she's out cold. He sighs, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom and places her on the bed.

"Tohru… Tohru… come on, please wake up." Kyo says, stifling a laugh.

He tenderly taps her cheek with his fingers but all she does is shiver at his touch. He rubs his nose against hers and trails it along her face.

"Tohru…"

Kyo sighs again and places chaste kisses all across her face – including her shut eyelids.

She stirs, her eyes blinking open. Kyo pulls back and studies her face as she stares up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Tohru mumbles, her face feeling hot.

Kyo laughs lightly, "Oh, nothing, I said something and you fainted."

Tohru turns her head to look at him, "What did you say?"

"Do you really think I'll repeat it if it made you faint? Come on, it's no big deal. I'm going to shower." He snickers.

Tohru blushes again, "I think you said something about a shower."

Kyo runs a hand through his hair and shrugs, "Eh, I might have."

He flashes Tohru a Cheshire smile before spinning on his heel and leaving the room, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Tohru sits up on her bed and rubs her eyes, "Wait – Kyo!"

"Can't talk right now, I'm pretty busy!" He teases. She hears the door of the bathroom close and the faucet sputter on.

Tohru sighs at his lack of explanation, but shrugs it off and walks over to her wardrobe. She picks out a simple outfit and lays it out on her desk chair.

"When Kyo comes out, I'll shower next." She says out loud. She climbs back into bed and plays with the fringe of the blanket_._

Fifteen minutes later, a dripping Kyo strolls into Tohru's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yo."

Tohru looks up at him from the bed and blushes, "Kyo! Why are you naked in my room?"

"I'm not naked, I have a towel on. I just wanted to tell you the shower's open… but I might have used all the hot water." He grins.

Tohru laughs at how comfortable he felt, despite being so… bare. She fluidly slips off the bed and steps over to him and gazes at his tanned, toned torso. He's certainly grown over the years. Who knew those long days at the dojo would eventually add up to something so divine? Just looking at his body sends chills throughout her body and down her spine. She reaches out a palm and carefully places it on his chest. The skin is firm and still glistening from the shower. Kyo looks down at his lover with a curious expression on his face. A smile dances around her lips as she slowly leans forward and plants a kiss right square in the middle of his chest. Kyo cups her chin in his fingers and pulls her face up to his. She bites her lip as Kyo stares fondly at her, eyes shining. He places a swift kiss on her lips, his insides starting to catch on fire. Tohru leans up on her tip toes and gently pulls away, moving her face so she can place kisses his neck. She gradually moves her lips around and starts nibbling delicately at his skin. Her hands slowly find their usual spot up his back and tangled in his wild, wet hair. Kyo closes his eyes and presses himself against her body, surrendering himself to this foreign, exciting feeling of pure happiness.

"Tohru," Kyo murmurs, his voice husky, "You are so heavenly."

Tohru pauses her kissing and smiles up at him, "Kyo, you're the only one for me."

The sentence causes Kyo to moan and cover her mouth in a full kiss. Their lips part and Tohru mewls quietly. Kyo melts at the sound and wraps his arms tighter around her slim waist. Tohru presses her hips into his and tugs lightly on his hair.

"Wait," Kyo pants. As much as he regrets it, he pulls away from Tohru's delicious body and soul.

Tohru looks up at him, startled, "Are you okay, Kyo?"

"Oh, Tohru, I'm perfect, better than perfect actually," he blushes, "but I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't entirely ready for. How about you go take that shower and we'll eat?" His smile is warm and genuine.

Tohru replies with a sweet grin and nods, "Okay… give me a minute. I'll make food for us in a bit."

Kyo kisses her forehead and retreats to his bedroom. He reluctantly dresses himself with a decent outfit. He regrets pulling a shirt over his head and flattening it against the chest Tohru loves. He's awestruck at how she looked at him, her eyes drinking up the site of his glorious chest. And the way she kissed his torso made him have to suppress calling out in excitement.

"Damn clothes," he mutters, reaching for his boxers and pants, slipping them on in one motion.

After that meaningless task is done, he sprawls on the bed trying to picture the moment he and Tohru just shared. She looked so cute in her rumpled school uniform. It's no surprise that even though they had woken up, her bed head was as adorable as ever.

"I'll make sure tonight is special. She'll never forget it." He whispers, closing his eyes and picturing them slow dancing together.

Twenty minutes later there's a knock on his door.

"Come in," Kyo calls out, his face muffled by the sheets.

The door opens and the concerned voice of Tohru floats into the bedroom, "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo sits up, "Tohru, please don't worry," he smiles, "there's nothing wrong, I promise. Let's go make some food."

"Are you sure?" Her voice still questions. She steps over to the bed.

"Tohru, didn't you know?"

Her eyes flicker with curiosity, "Know what…?"

"That I love you." Kyo's grin lights up the room and Tohru smiles back with equal wattage.

"I love you too, Kyo!"

He slides off his bed and grabs her hands. Kyo looks down at his precious gift and softly kisses her on the lips. They break away and walk together down the stairs into the kitchen. They discuss for a moment on what they should have. They settle for something simple – quick sandwiches and some rice balls.

After they finish eating, they curl up against each other under the kotatsu and listen to the non-important drone of the TV. They knew they would have to get ready in a couple hours, but they just want to savor the moment of an empty house all to themselves. The clock over the TV informs them both that it's already four o'clock.

Kyo kisses Tohru's shoulder, "Hey, I think we should probably start to get ready. Don't I have to take you out to dinner beforehand?"

Tohru pivots her face to look at him, "We don't need to go to a special restaurant before the dance. As long as I'm with you – it _will_ be special. So let's just lay here together for a little while longer. Is that okay?"

Kyo smiles at this beautiful girl curled up against him, "You're perfect."

Tohru blushes and places her hand on his cheek. Kyo swiftly kisses the inside of her palm and she smiles.

The clock ticks away as the two lovers lay intertwined. Kyo flips through the channels and Tohru slowly falls asleep. He notices her lids getting heavy and he lowers the volume on the TV. Tohru nestles closer and he places his cheek on top of her head.

When the five o'clock news comes on, Kyo lightly shakes her shoulder, "Tohru, we should probably get ready now."

Tohru yawns and stretches out her legs, grumbling.

Kyo chuckles, "You're cute when you don't want to wake up."

Tohru blinks open her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's already five."

She wipes her eyes, "Okay, I'll go put my dress on."

"Do you need help with anything?" Kyo asks, blushing.

Tohru giggles, "No, Kyo, I think I can handle getting dressed."

Kyo runs a hand through his hair, "Alright, I guess I'll change into my tux."

Tohru kisses him swiftly on the cheek and bounds up the stairs. Kyo laughs and follows her, but instead walks into his room. The garment bag hung on his closet, ready to show off its insides.

Kyo unzips the bag and pulls out the hanger with his black and blue tuxedo.

In Tohru's room, she carefully brushes her hair and pins it to the top of her head. She applies a conservative amount of shimmering eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara to her eyes. She reaches for the package of blush that Uo and Hana had saved up for her. It's a nice coral pink with dainty gold flecks incorporated throughout the powder. Tohru hasn't used it yet; she's saving it for a special occasion. Tonight seems like the special occasion she's been waiting for. Tohru is slightly embarrassed to use it however, since the name of the blush is called 'Orgasm'. Hana and Uo laughed at Tohru's expression when she read it.

Tohru opens the container, takes the blush brush she was given, and quickly sweeps some on her cheeks like she was told to. It's supposed to highlight her features and add a bit of color, even though Tohru never quite stops blushing.

The final product looks amazing. She slips on the shoes Mine has lent her (that match with the dress of course), and quietly steps out into the hall.

"Kyo? I'm ready, are you there?" She calls out.

"I'm at the bottom of the stairs!" Kyo replies.

Tohru holds her breath as she walks to the stairs and down the steps.

Kyo turns and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of this beautiful young woman.

Tohru gracefully walks down the stairs in her rich blue gown. The plunging neckline adorned with silver jewels and through out Tohru's luscious, strawberry scented, chestnut hair. The dress hugs every curve on her body. The train is just long enough that it brushes the floor. Like she promised, Mine incorporated a loop attached to the bottom of the train so that it loops around Tohru's finger, allowing her to lift it at the appropriate times. The strapless gown reveals Tohru's petite shoulders and long, slender arms. She wears elbow-length white gloves that grip the staircase in a delicate manner. Kyo bites his lip as he stares at Tohru, his absolutely gorgeous Tohru.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Tohru looks at Kyo and smiles. He fills out perfectly in a tux. A tingling feeling tickles at Tohru in that region south of her bellybutton. His cummerbund and tie the same color blue as Tohru's dress (just like Ayame predicted).

"You look…" Kyo blushes, "Absolutely so beautiful, Tohru; I'm so happy that I get to see you look like this."

"Thank you, Kyo," she says, reaching out and grabbing his hand, "you look very handsome yourself. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole entire world."

Kyo beams and leans down to kiss her full on the mouth. They sway there together for a while, leaving kisses on each other's faces.

"Come on, princess, I must escort you to the ball."

They share one last kiss before leaving the house.

**Ahhhh, the penultimate chapter! Tohru's dress finally revealed and an intimate kiss scene between her and Kyo. I'm off to write Chapter Six! Please don't forget to review! Thanks so much. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Most Anticipated Event

**YAY! It's chapter six! The final chapter! Please enjoy this installment. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 6: The Most Anticipated Event, the Winter Ball**

Kyo squeezes Tohru's hand twice, trying to alleviate the nervous expression plastered on her face. She looks up at him and tries to force a smile. Kyo grins back, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

They have finally arrived at the school and it's _packed_. Students mingle together in their appropriate attire. Some take pictures, other cluster around and laugh in high, tinkle-like voices. Instead of joining their classmates, Tohru stays rooted to the spot – a good distance away, Kyo at her side protectively. The lights from the school flash and everyone starts to get antsy. It's almost time to buy tickets, almost time to start dancing.

"Hey, Tohru," he kisses her on the forehead, "what's got you so upset?"

Tohru gulps, "There's just a lot more people than I imagined."

"It won't be so bad." Kyo smiles and reaches out a hand to brush a stray hair away from her face.

"B-But there are so many others, I-I don't want to embarrass you if I-I turn out to be a b-bad dancer."

Kyo lets out a lighthearted chuckle, "That's what you're worried about? Tohru, just be yourself. You won't embarrass me at all – I promise. If you trip, I'll trip too just so we're even."

Tohru looks up at this wonderful boy, her eyes stinging with the promise of tears, "Kyo, you're so sweet to me. I'm so glad to be with you, even glad to be _here_ with you." Kyo wraps his arms around her, as she presses her face into his neck, "Thank you for always making me so at ease, Kyo."

Kyo pulls away and gazes at her for a few moments before softly kissing her on the lips. They break apart and Kyo notices a tear threatening to slip from the corner of Tohru's eye. He swiftly kisses the moisture away and places his forehead against hers.

"Hey, are you two coming?" A twitchy first year ambles over to them, oblivious to their moment. Startled, the couple separate and look at this rude observer. They both recognize him as one of Yuki's helpless followers from the student council.

Kyo throws him a disapproving look and the boy raises his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, forget I said anything." He slinks away, back to the music and the lights, far from Kyo and Tohru's private little world.

"Well, shall we go?" Kyo holds out his arm to escort Tohru to the dance. She blushes slightly before slipping her arm through his elbow and interlacing her fingers with his. The music gets louder as they approach and Tohru clenches her lover's hand tighter. Within a few moments, they're finally at the ticket booth, but last in line. The two teachers manning the spot exchange glances at the newly arrived couple.

"Who knew the orange-haired Sohma boy could clean up so nice?" One of the women quietly screeched. She takes the money from an eager student and shoves it into the cash box, hardly paying attention to how much was given.

The other one nodded, counting out change, "And that little airhead sure looks pretty too." She rips off a ticket and passes it to the outstretched hand of another student.

"I'm actually surprised they're together, to be honest." The former whispered.

"Well, he sure takes care of her as you can see."

Sure enough, Kyo finally ambles up to the front of the table, toting Tohru and reaching into his pocket for the money. He eyes the old crones suspiciously.

The first one pipes up, "My, look at the lovely couple." She smiles, showing aged and missing teeth.

"Yes, they're quite the match." The other one agrees, bobbing her head up and down.

Kyo smiles tightly and hands her the correct amount for two tickets. The first teacher continues smiling at Kyo and Tohru as the other takes the money and produces two tickets.

"Have fun now." They say in unison.

Kyo gives a swift nod before carefully pulling Tohru to the entrance. Tohru looks back at the women quietly laughing.

"Were they making fun of us?" She whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Kyo grimaces. He squeezes her fingers for a moment before leading her inside.

The gym looks so different… so _magical_. It definitely has transformed into a winter ball. Paper snowflakes adorn the ceiling; the lights rotate colors from whites to blues and grays. There's fake snow all around them, floating in the air and catching in people's hair.

Tohru's eyes widen, "Kyo, look how beautiful it is!" Her apprehension melts away with the scene in front of her. Students cram together on the dance floor, squealing happily. Flashes go off from cameras and the music gets faster. She itches to get out there with Kyo, despite earlier worries about embarrassing him.

"Yeah…" he agrees, trailing off, "very beautiful." But he isn't taking in the sights around him. His eyes stay fixed on a very excited, very cute Tohru.

A familiar young man strolls up to them, "Hello, Miss Honda."

Kyo folds his arms across his chest and his lips thin out in an even line.

Tohru calls out happily, "Hello, Yuki! This is a wonderful ball! It's so beautiful in here! I can't believe you decorated this!"

"Well, everyone from the student council helped out – I can't take all the credit." He says, smiling a little.

He looks over at Kyo who's fighting to keep an even face, "How do you like it… stupid cat?"

Kyo brushes off the insult and gives a nod, "'S nice."

Yuki turns back to Tohru, "Please enjoy yourself this evening, Miss Honda. Don't let that cat do anything inappropriate."

Tohru frowns a little, "Thank you for doing all this, but I'm sure the both of us will be fine."

In response to Tohru's slight disapproval, Yuki smiles, bows, and walks away into the throng of girls begging him for a dance (and probably a lock of his hair).

Kyo uncrosses his arms and watches Yuki among his fan club. There's a tug on his elbow from Tohru.

"Can we dance now?" An excited Tohru bubbles.

Kyo laughs, "You're acting like a little kid. If your hair wasn't so pretty, I would probably ruffle it."

Tohru's face falls and the pulling ceases, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that! You're just so eager, like a child – it's cute." Kyo runs a hand through his hair. "Please don't be upset. I'll dance with you."

Tohru's eyes light up and she smiles wide, "Thank you so much!" She drags him out to the middle of the floor. At first Kyo is tense, but the look on Tohru's enthralled face reassures him. If this is what makes her happy, then he doesn't mind at all.

The music pumps all around them surrounding everyone in a cocoon of ecstasy and excitement. Despite previous anxiety, Tohru melts on the dance floor. She moves about and laughs bubbly. Kyo stands there and sways back in forth, not knowing how to place his hands or where to thrust his hips.

"Kyo, don't you know how to dance?" Tohru shouts.

Kyo's face flushes, "I haven't really had a chance to!"

Tohru smile is a million watts as she grabs Kyo's hands and propels them both across the floor. Kyo lets out a laugh at Tohru's animated face. They spin and dance like their lives depend on it. They've never had an opportunity to just be crazy and be youthful. The beats of the music pulse and Kyo can feel the weight of his troubles zipping away with the change of the tracks. Song after song plays, some Kyo has never heard before until finally it settles on one that's quite familiar…

Kyo reaches out a hand and wraps it around Tohru's tiny waist as the beginning instruments start to play. He gazes down at her lovely, bright face.

_We watched the season pull up its own stakes,_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week,_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away._

_You… have… sto-len my… heart._

Tohru looks up at Kyo, smiling wide, knowing deep down those words are true.

_You… have… sto-len my… heart._

Despite how fast-paced the song gets, Kyo lovingly stares at his wonderful Tohru. They sway together, wrapped in each other's arms, soaking up the sight of one another.

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, _

_Too early to say goodnight._

Tohru brings her hand from behind Kyo's back and rests it gently on his chest. People bump into them – but nothing breaks their gazes.

_You… have… sto-len my… heart_

How true are the words floating around them?

_You… have… sto-len my… heart_

Kyo leans his face forward and softly kisses her on the lips. Tohru smiles in their moment.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well…_

_Sleep well…_

Kyo lightly stops kissing her to look into her eyes. Tohru doesn't stop smiling and Kyo steals another kiss.

_Sleep well…_

_Sleep well…_

Tohru breaks away from the kiss and reaches for Kyo's hands. He gives her fingers a squeeze before spinning around the floor with her.

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_Heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

Kyo ducks his lips next to Tohru's ear as he places his hands on her lower back, "You have stolen my…"

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_Heart…_

"Heart," Kyo finishes, placing a kiss on her temple. Tohru shivers but throws herself into Kyo's chest, giggling with excitement and feelings south of her navel.

"Thank you, Kyo." She says warmly. They share another kiss before –

"Alright ladies and gents," The DJ cuts in as the song fades out. "It's about that time for the last song of the night – THE SLOW DANCE! So grab your honey, or grab a stranger and let's get it started!"

Tohru blushes and looks up at Kyo, "Are you ready?"

But Kyo just runs a hand through his hair, "I'm not really good with the slow dancing…"

"Kyo, what are you talking about? We just slow danced together!" Tohru says, laughing.

Kyo's eyes widen, "So that's acceptable?"

"Do you think we've been dancing by the books all night? I have no clue how to dance! Kyo," She chuckles, "Just be yourself. The way we were just dancing was very nice, you can do it again."

Kyo looks relieved, "Well, if that's what you want."

"Of course! Come on!"

A song neither of them have heard before – although they're informed by the DJ that it is in fact, "The Only Exception," by Haley Williams – starts. Kyo properly places his hands on her waist and pulls her close up to his chest.

"I hope I do okay." He whispers into her ear.

Tohru smiles, "I know you'll do fine."

The song plays and both are wrapped up in one another just like before. Soon, everyone notices and they slowly sidle away from the lovely couple.

Kyo feels the hair on the back of his neck prick up. He looks around at the teary-eyed faces of his female classmates and the indifferent ones of the males.

"Um, Tohru, I think they're looking at us." Kyo whispers subtly.

Tohru stiffens, "What do you mean?"

"We have the dance floor all to ourselves and no one else is dancing." Kyo hisses through clenched teeth.

Tohru starts to panic, "Oh no, what are we going to do? I think I'll trip! I can't believe people are looking at me! I'm not even a good dancer! What's going to –"

Kyo silences her with a kiss, "Tohru, calm down – we aren't going to die. Nothing bad will happen. Just look at me only. Pretend they aren't there."

Tohru focuses her attention on Kyo and tries to block out the other people. They continue swaying together until the song stops and everyone bursts out in a round of applause.

Shouts of "beautiful!" and "bravo!" could be heard all around.

"Is everyone cheering for us, Kyo?" Tohru asks, looking at everyone waving their hands and whooping.

Kyo smiles, "I guess they are." He reaches down and squeezes her hand.

"Isn't that the cutest thing?" The DJ calls out. He places a hand to his breast and feigns swooning. "It's one of the best things about hosting this stuff!"

Excited classmates scrambled forward and huddle around the young couple, expressing their praise and admiration for such a beautiful dance. Even the Prince Yuki fan club girls secretly think it was endearing.

Kyo holds up a hand and puts his other arm around Tohru, "Thanks, everyone, but we need to get home now."

Several disappointed females whine with pain. Kyo pulls Tohru, leading her to the double doors of the gym.

Some follow them, but turn back when the couple bust outside into the chilly air.

"That was so fun, Kyo! Thank you so much for taking me!" Tohru exclaims. She twirls around on the pavement, happily.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Kyo says.

Tohru turns and looks at him with a serious expression, "Kyo… I… I love you so much."

Kyo reaches for her hand, "I love you too, Tohru."

They share a quick kiss because of the dropping temperatures.

"Kiss me later?" Tohru asks, taking Kyo off-guard.

"If that's what you want." He says, leading them home with smiles on their faces and in their hearts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they arrive back at the house, Kyo and Tohru both change into their pajamas. But once they climb into Tohru's bed, exhaustion overwhelms the two, making them slowly drift off to sleep, entangled in each other's arms.

"Make it up… to… me… tomorrow," Tohru mumbles scooting into Kyo closer.

"Deal." Kyo whispers, sleepily before going to sleep himself.

**Ahhh, the end. Was it good? Did you like it at all? If you did, please review, it would mean a whole lot!**

**(The only reason I spelled 'stolen' like 'sto-len' was because I wanted it to be read like it sounds in the song. The song is "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional btw)**

**XX**

**Murcuh**


End file.
